When the Rukawa Brigade First Met Rukawa
by blablahblergh
Summary: Ru, Ka and Wa's first meeting. [I just wondered what they were doing that time...]
1. Default Chapter

Title: ::When the Rukawa Brigade first met Rukawa::  
  
Purpose of Writing: Doesn't want to do homework on those damned microscopes. This explains the lousiness of the fic. anyways, review, people!  
  
Original Characters: none!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters. [Though I wish I do]  
  
[my coments.. mwehehhehehhe.]  
  
Ru  
  
I've always been attending an all-girls school. Oh my!!!! I wonder how many cute boys I'll be meeting there at my new school? And I'll even count on how many boys would stare at my legs! FABULOUS! [*sigh*. what a pok-pok! Hahahhahah] I put on my oh-so-short skirt and that wonderful [gah!] big, red bow on my blouse with stiff shoulder pads [?? Is it really stiff? I've always pictured their uniforms as stiff.]. senior high really IS something...  
  
I skipped as I walked towards my new school, Shohoku High School. While walking, I noticed a cute guy cycling towards MY school listening to music while sleeping. Cool! I never knew someone could do that! Sleeping while pedaling his bike! Unberibaburya! [ehehehe]  
  
I wish I was at the same section as he is.  
  
I then continued walking up to my classroom, still thinking about that overly cute and cool guy. [Limited vocabulary, ne?]  
  
  
  
Ka  
  
Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've never seen Rukawa-kun to be so much cuter! So much amazing! So much of everything that screams greatness and gorgeousness and. and. who cares? He's cute anyway!!! Aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [she's worse than Ru] Then, I saw him again!!! Oh my god!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! I then ran happily up to my classroom. I can feel that senior high will be the best learning I'll ever have! Especially with Rukawa-kun! Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my! He's always in my mind! Maybe we're soul mates! (The mere thought made her legs turn jelly) AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wa  
  
Hmmmm. I've heard there was a certain someone in this school who's really cool, cute and most of all, gorgeous! The problem is, I can't find his classroom. It's section 11 right? I looked at my timetable:^First subject starts at 7:00^. Then I looked at my watch. ::6:45:: Oh no! I better go down to my classroom now. I'll just snoop around later when I have more time! Then I'll chat with him, ask if he already has friends. [yadda, yadda]  
  
Wa's imagination:  
  
Wa: Oh hi Rukawa-kun! I heard you're great at basketball! Can you please shoot some hoops for me?  
  
Rukawa: [imagined as one of the smiley boys in girls' magazines] Of course! I'll do anything for a girl like you who's great, cool, gorgeous and. nice!  
  
Wa: really? (turns hearty-eyed) Oh my Rukawa-kun!  
  
Rukawa: oh yes! ( background music: Britney's Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know)  
  
[tenen tenen tenenenenen.. I need to hear you say. blah.. blah..]  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Oh! (finally snaps out of her cheesy imagination) the bell!!!!!  
  
~At the classroom of Ru, Ka and Wa~  
  
[ I don't know their real names, so I made them up! Please bear with me. ]  
  
Sensei  
  
Ok. Since all of you are new here, and obviously, I don't know your names, I'll take a roll call.  
  
All  
  
Hai! Sensei!  
  
Sensei  
  
Soiichiro Arima?  
  
present!  
  
(and the list goes on until..)  
  
Tsukino Hirowa?  
  
..silence...  
  
Tsukino Hirowa? Are you here?  
  
Wa  
  
Kaahh.. kaahhhh.. kahhh..  
  
I promise I'll never look for that Rukawa ever again.  
  
Then I heard someone say my whole name over and over in a classroom. That must be my room!  
  
"Present!" I said as soon as I reached the door.  
  
Sensei  
  
Finally! Planning for a great start for the school year, are we? [smirking, his words were dripping with sarcasm] What took you so long, Hirowa-san?  
  
Wa  
  
Watashiwa.. watashi.anou.[ I hate that smirk on this guy.argh!!! Why can't I think of a good excuse.I can't say the REAL reason why I'm late, can I? THAT will make a REALLY good impression.argh!!!!!]  
  
Sensei  
  
Just take your seat then. I'll just talk to you later. Now that we're finished with the list, let's talk about the rules in this school. Firstly, (blah blah and blah]  
  
Ru  
  
This sensei just doesn't make any sense! He's so full of crap and. so like. ohmygod!!!!! I just saw my knight in shining armor placing his bike at the bike stands. Rule-breaker, huh? I've always found that cute in a guy. I looked at the way his hair was framing his gorgeous face. Kawaii! I wish I could get to know him.  
  
****************** ~___^ so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely can't stand it? Let your emotions out! Please review!!! Arigato!!! 


	2. Ka and Wa's first bonding together

Title: ::When the Rukawa Brigade first met Rukawa (Part 2 )  
  
Original Characters: none  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters.  
  
[My comments] (The situation) "their lines" no "" means their thoughts  
  
Kou-chan ( Thank you for being the first reviewer! YAY! Domo! -^_^-  
  
* Ru  
  
I was staring at Rukawa and noting how cute his features were when suddenly, I heard the sensei call the attention of the person in front of me. She was giggling like an idiot and was constantly staring at. AT MY RUKAWA!!!!! HOW DARE HER?!?!?!?!?!?! [As if you own him.baka!] I glanced at the sensei. He sure looks ugly when ignored. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were bulging and veins were popping everywhere and.[you get the picture.^_^.This is a 'he' clone of Ma'm Malazo. my Bio teacher.wahahahhahah.joke lang po!]  
  
* Ka  
  
I swear!!! I really didn't hear him! I was just making a mental conversation with MY Rukawa! And anyway, whom does he want me to stare at? HIM?!?!?!?!?!?! Totally, major and so like gross!!! Ugh.just thinking about it gives me the creeps!!!! I'd rather sleep and dream about MY Rukawa than waste my time looking at his ugly, horrible, revolting, dreadful [again, you get the picture.^_^] face!!!!!!! [But then again, Ma'm Malazo is NOT this ugly.]  
  
* Sensei  
  
"Kano Matsuma, see me after class! And, no, Tsukino Hirowa, I haven't forgotten about the 'seeing you after class incident' too. And everyone, listen to me discuss the RULES AND REGULATIONS of the school. That is, if you don't want me to extend my time discussing the school rules over and over again so that you'd miss recess.Understand??????"  
  
* All  
  
"Hai! Sensei!" Don't you realize we're saying the same lines again, wadohui-sama? (With puppy eyes) [I DO!!!! I just want all of you redundant and sound stupid.anyway, this is MY fanfic so will all of you just wait for your turn? And keep the 'wadohui-sama thing'.I like it! ^_^] Hai! Wadohui-sama!!!! [Life is really good.]  
  
* Sensei  
  
Really.students nowadays don't have respect for their senseis.they all want to be spanked first before they learn anything.not that I don't enjoy scolding them.actually, I LOVE IT especially when they start to cry then Ill torture them some more then. (Stares at the students then in space while laughing at himself).  
  
* Fellow Students (whispering to themselves of course)  
  
Student 1: "Look at sensei.I think he's going crazy!" Student 2: "Yeah.and it's only the first day of class! Wonder how long we''ll last." Student 3: " The question is how long HE'LL last..." Student 4: "Frankly, I don't really care. At least now he stopped lecturing us about useless stuff." Student 1&2: "Yeah." Student 3: "I still think he's crazy.(turns to his seatmate).ne?" Student 5: "I just wanna go home..he's scary! What if he suddenly goes out of his freakin' mind then hostage all of us then he tries to kill us then.(continues mumbling about morbid things)" Student 1,2,3&4: "...................." (All with sweat drop) Student 7,8,&9: " B-A-K-A........(giving her looks which resembles something like this. ¬ .¬ and mushroom breath)" Student 10: "Someone please shut her up.she's the one going insane!"  
  
Student 11: " Hey! Will you all lower it down??? I'm taking down notes here.we might have a quiz!" Student 12: " Whatever.you're the only one writing notes here, GEEK! You know what? I hate your kind so if you know what's best for you, I think it's better to shut your mouth or else, you'll regret you ever spoke in this class.get it?" Student 13: Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this kind of classmates.I promise I'll never do anything bad again.just let me out of here alive and sane!!!!!! [Poor you.lucky me!]  
  
* Ka  
  
THIS IS HELL!!!!!!! It's so like I'll be wasting my precious time, which by the way was truly and strictly meant to be with MY Rukawa, here after class just because I wasn't listening to his stupid and boring lectures about school rules and regulations??? What an utterly, totally, perfectly lame excuse.as if someone really follows THOSE stupid rules!!! At least I know somebody who doesn't.MY Rukawa!!!! HAH! When I grow up, I'll own this school then I'll ask this sensei to leave his position then make him beg me for his job back then I'll accept him then suddenly I'll fire him again!!!!! What a perfect revenge!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA. You deserve it you.you.you. @#$%^&*!!!!!! [Explicit content.] And then, and then. well, of course, Rukawa-kun and I will sort of...Oh! Not sort of. We will so like really get married!!!! Of course! We're destined by Kami-sama to be with each other from the day we were born.then we'll like have 12 kids, then. [Yadda, yadda.she's really annoying, ne?]  
  
* Wa  
  
At least someone will be with me later. She's a little odd though.always staring in space. No wonder sensei got mad at her.HOHUMMMMM! Here we go about this crappy talk again.this sensei's REALLY boring me to death! Hmmm.let's have a recap of my day. First, I looked for that Kaede Rukawa, whoever he is but unfortunately, I didn't find him which made me late for this class. Then, this infuriating sensei insulted me in front of the whole class then after that, this some kind of a devil will even TALK to me before break?!?!?!?! Ugh!!!!! Such a dreary day this will be. But then again, after all these, I'll make sure I get to see and talk to Rukawa- kun! I'll definitely find him later before I go home even if it takes me all day! Bwahahahahhaha!!!! [You're evil too, you know?]  
  
~After one and a half hours of boring lecture.~  
  
* Sensei  
  
"Ok, minna. Take your breaks now. Be sure to get back here a.s.a.p!!! And you two, Tsukino Hirowa and Kano Matsuma, come here for a minute. Do you know that blah blah blah blah blah blah?! Blah blah blah blah blah.blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
* Ka and Wa (thinking at the same time) [HUH??? THEY ACTUALLY THINK????]  
  
Ka: This is majorly, super, tremendously BORING!!!! He doesn't make even a tiny insy-winsy sense at all!!!!!!! I wish I could just beat the crap out of this man then I could look for MY Rukawa [as if she owns Rukawa.always using MY.] then ask him if we could get married right away! I know he'll definitely, absolutely say YES then. (Goes on imagining her boring and emotionless life with Rukawa as her husband while her sensei keeps on talking and yelling at her).  
  
Wa: yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.HOHUMMMM.I still don't know what Rukawa-kun looks like.(sigh). Matte! Maybe this girl, whatever her name is, knows him! She's one of the female population anyway. I'll ask her after this 'being' shuts his mouth which, by the way, emits a really foul smell.I pity those who sits in front.Whoa! I haven't really notice he has such a big nose with lots of hair and those eyes.those eyes kinda reminds me of bulging ping-pong balls and what's with those teeth.(continues discriminating her sensei which means she was not also listening).  
  
~After the yadda yadda talk with the senseless sensei~  
  
* Ka  
  
Finally!!!! I though he'll never let me go! Hmmm.I think I better talk to this girl. She looks rather bewildered. Not that I care.it's her own fault anyways. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be dazed after staring at our sensei for THAT long. I know I would be. [But you forgot! You're not in the right mind, ne? ^_^. I HATE them SO MUCH I'm actually enjoying this fic!!!!] "That Miyazawa-sensei is soooooooooo annoying and definitely ssssooooooooo boring! Don't you think so?"  
  
* Wa  
  
(Finally coming back to the real world) "Huh? What? Where are we?? Where is the alien who was abducting us? Did he finally return to his home planet?"  
  
* Ka  
  
What is she saying??? She's weird. " Anou.daijobu? If the 'alien' you're talking about is our sensei, he already dismissed us and I was asking whether you think sensei was really annoying and boring."  
  
* Wa  
  
"Oh.hehe.gomen!" She must be thinking I'm crazy! "I wasn't really paying attention to what's happening so my mind just flew to something else. I'm really sorry.Umm.yeah! I also think he's annoying and boring. Anou.can I ask you question?"  
  
* Ka  
  
Hmmm.she seems normal now. "Sure! Oh by the way, I'm Kano Matsuma! You can call me Kano."  
  
* Wa  
  
"And I'm Tsukino Hirowa or Tsuki for short.the prettiest and smartest classmate you'll ever have!!! Umm.it's really embarrassing to ask this because we've only just met and I'm a shy-type kind of person but.do you know Rukawa-kun? I heard he's really cute!" [You're shy?!?!?! Wonder what you'll be when you're not shy.]  
  
* Ka  
  
So she's a rival, eh? "Um.well.yah! I've seen him!" "Honto??? I wanted to see him this morning that's why I was late!" [this is Wa] Well, it can't be helped. MY Rukawa is definitely cute after all. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I share him to her. She seems nice anyway. "Oh, you can easily see him! He's at section 10 or if you can't find him there, he's at the rooftop, sleeping. If you want to see him face to face, go with me later! He'll be there at the court, and I'll be there, cheering him on! What do you say?" "Great! Thanks for the invitation, Kano-chan!" [Wa again] "You're welcome, Tsuki-chan!"  
  
* Wa  
  
She's really nice.I think we'll really get along! [Oh no.a premonition of bad thing to come!]  
  
* Ka  
  
" Ah! Anou.Tsuki-chan.since it's already our break and I'm getting really hungry after that crappy talk sensei gave us, I just thought you'd like to eat with me.that is if you like, of course.I'm not forcing you or anything if that's what you think.demo.if you have other plans.I-  
  
* Wa  
  
" I'd love to Kano-chan! Then after that, both of us could look for Rukawa-kun, ne?"  
  
* Ka  
  
" SUGOI!!!! That's a truly wonderful and fabulous idea! You're so cool!!!!"  
  
* Wa  
  
" I knew you'd like it! Let's eat now so we'll have LOTS & LOTS of time looking for our Rukawa-kun!!!"  
  
* Ka  
  
" AAAAAALLLLLLLRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY"  
  
~___^ Thus the first 'bonding' of the two members of the disgusting group. Next chap is their meeting with the other disgusting member, RU.[Oh man.do they have to? LOL.] So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely can't stand it? Let your emotions out! Please review!!! Arigato!!!  
  
  
  
^_^ CREDITS ^_^  
  
~ wadohui ~  
  
* Ate Arianne (ayami) ( for editing my story.ARIGATOU! (",) * Ma'm Malazo ( gomen for using you! Ahahaha! As if you read fanfics anyway! ^_^ * Bikoi, Leidy and Iska ( served as my inspiration for Ru, Ka and Wa [mwehehe.joke lang!] * Dar-dar, Lisay and Krismari ( for the Rukawa Brigade's part, too! [mweheheh.joke lang din!] * Einstein 2, 02-03 ( for the classmates part. nyahahahahha!!!!! * Nico ( the Coach Anzai of the rolling store service.oy! pahiram ng inter-high episds. in a diskette!  
  
~ ayami ~  
  
* to myself ( because I'm REALLY good at editing.ADV. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!(hehehehe.) * wadohui ( for allowing me to give my credits even though I'm just your editor.nakanaks! drama. * Kettle & Michelle ( my two best friends forever and ever! * My former classmates (batch 2002) ( hello!!!! Esp. to au, marj, aizza, l.a, jhoe, nessie, sara, tina, shine, carol, kat-kat, cesar.basta kayo lahat! * My former servicemates ( la lang.hello Manong Dadi! OI Jolo.soli mo na mga libro ko! * Ate Venus ( hello! ^_^ * My classmates this year ( hello din! Sana blockmates ko pa rin kayo forever.  
  
^o^ FREE QUOTE! FREE QUOTE! FREE QUOTE! FREE QUOTE! FREE QUOTE! ^o^ A creative man's life is controlled and led by boredom. [That's why this fic was created! NYAHAHA!!!] 


	3. Ru gets in the picture. How? read on...^...

Title: ::When the Rukawa Brigade first met Rukawa (Part 3)  
  
Original Characters: none  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters.  
  
[My comments] (The situation) "their lines" no "" means their thoughts  
  
~Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you find this chap as funny as the others. Ehe ehe ehe.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~After the Break, We'll be Back at The classroom! (Of course)~  
  
Sensei  
  
" Alright! I hope all of you had a good break.huh??? Where are your other classmates? Didn't they hear the bell? Let's see.anou.Rumeia?"  
  
Ru  
  
"H.Hai?" What did I do? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything!  
  
Sensei  
  
" Will you look for your seatmates? I cannot start introducing myself if this class is incomplete. You see, I don't want to repeat myself because it's just a waste of time and, as we all know, time IS very precious. So go out there and look for them.and don't return here until you find them.ok?"  
  
Ru  
  
" H..h.Hai." Why did I have to be the one assigned to find those two late-comers? Am I their keeper??? Sheeesh. I don't even know them!!! Argh!!!! I don't want to miss seeing Rukawa-kun sleep at the rooftop. I thought I was lucky considering that I can see him sleep from my window and now, I'm gonna miss his angelic face just because of those two freaks! Grrr!!! If ever I see them, I'll hang them up right away!!!!! [Why didn't you do it then? That way, your lousy club will never have to exist! WAHUUUUUU!!!!! What a joy that will be for the whole mankind!] Who do they think are they anyway??? Acting oh-so-important..are? What's that weird noise?? (Looking down the halls seeing the unexpected.)  
  
~ Meanwhile, here are the two late-comers. ~  
  
Ka and Wa  
  
(Skipping happily hand in hand while strolling around the Shohoku High buildings looking for their "precious" Rukawa-kun like demented chickens) lalalalarinrinrinrin....yuhuu!!!! Rukawa-kuuuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!! [Hummed musically.eheheheh]  
  
Students everywhere.  
  
" WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE"RE TRYING TO STUDY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ru  
  
Whadapac... I had to miss one of Rukawa-kun's sleeping sessions at the rooftop (eyelashes batting ferociously) just for THIS?????? I'll DEFINITELY kill them!!! [Really?! No kidding?! YEY!!!!! Go ahead.I'll even cheer for you! GAMBATTE!!!!!!! ^_^]  
  
Ka and Wa (spotting Ru)  
  
Ka: "Oh hi, Rume-chan! Wanna go explore the Shohoku buildings and pay homage to Rukawa's sleeping places and go find him?" [In other words, stalk him.haaaaaay!]  
  
Wa: "Please say yes.you know what they say.THE MORE THE MERRIER!!!!!!"  
  
Ru  
  
WHA- They KNOW me? And did I just hear 'pay homage to Rukawa's sleeping places?' Interesting."anou. well."  
  
Ka and Wa  
  
"Nande?!?! Don't you JUST admire Rukawa-kun?"  
  
Ru  
  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it. YES I DO!!!!!!! Actually. blah blah blah blah.."  
  
Ka  
  
"Oh, so you also find him cute and all that stuff, huh? GREAT! By the way, Rumeia-chan, we'll be seeing Rukawa play basketball later at the courts. wanna come with us?"  
  
Ru  
  
"Sure!!!! Anything that has Rukawa-kun in it would be super, fabulously great!!!! Anou.by the way, can I ask what you're names are? And how did you know my name? Am I that popular?" [Get real.will you? Who will waste his/her time knowing someone like you!]  
  
Ka  
  
" YOU don't KNOW us?? Aherm.first, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Kano Matsuma and this girl here is Tsukino Hirowa, We know who you are because you're our seatmate and no, you're not popular. We just happen to know you.that's all."  
  
Ru  
  
"Souka.(realizing what a fool she looks like).hehe.gomen nasai!"  
  
Ru  
  
" That's all right.people make mistakes after all. You're one of us anyways, ne?"  
  
Wa  
  
"SUGOI!!!!! It's settled then. All three of us will go there later, ne?"  
  
Ru  
  
"Yare, yare.But first, let's all just hurry up before the next sensei flares her nostrils too. That would be way too sickening, disgusting, horrible and most of all, terrible! Seeing one teacher do that is enough for me."  
  
Ka and Wa  
  
" You're absolutely right!"  
  
Ru  
  
They're really nice.I think we'll be the best of friends!!!! [What!?!?!?!? I thought you said you'll hang them! Liar.]  
  
  
  
~___^  
  
so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely can't stand it? Let your emotions out! Please review!!! Arigato!!!  
  
  
  
**did you wait long? Gomen for the delay! Ehe ehe ehe.  
  
**anyway, pls. Review  
  
**Oh, and also please e-mail me more ideas. Writer's block. ya know.  
  
JA NE! ^^ 


	4. They finally get to cheer Rukawa on! yay...

**Title: **::When the Rukawa Brigade first met Rukawa (Part 4)

**Original Characters: **none

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters.

[my comments]

(the situation)

Chapter 4: They finally get to cheer on Rukawa! Hahahahhaa!

~**Later that day** **~**

**Ru**

Let's go! We might miss his fabulous, great moves!

Ka 

Hurry up, Tsukino!

Wa 

Hai! I'm coming!!!!!

**Ru **and **Ka**

What's that you're holding?

Wa 

Pompoms! Whatelse? We'll be shaking this as we cheer for him! Hahahhaha!

**Ru **and **Wa**

Oh yeah!

~**On their way there~**

**Ka**

Oi oi oi!!!! I just realized something! We could be called as Ru, Ka and Wa!

**Wa**

How? My name doesn't even start with the syllable Wa!

**Ka**

But your name has "Wa" in it! At your last name, HiroWa! ne?!

**Ru**

Souka… then mine is at the beginning of my name, which is Rumeia! Ne? Kano-chan? And yours has the syllable 'ka'!

**Ka**

Hai! Rumeia-chan! Oh my god! This just proves that Rukawa really IS our soulmate!

[and so, they were formed… waaaaahhhhhhhhhh!]

**~At the basketball courts~**

**Ru, Ka **and **Wa **(with their skimpy, stupid uniforms on and with the syllables ru, ka and wa on their foreheads)

Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!

Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me! Love me! Rukawa!

**Rukawa**

-_____________________- (Dribble, dribble, dribble, Shoot! 10x)

]~**After the try-outs~**

**Ka**

Oi! Let's, like, recruit some more members so that Rukawa would know that we'll always be there… cheering him on whatever happens!

**Ru **and **Wa**

Good idea!

**Ru**

Hey! Do you remember his first words at us?

**Ka**

Of course! And I'll cherish those words forever! So kawaii!

**Wa**

I'd quote him! "Step aside so I could get the ball."

**Ru, Ka **and **Wa**

Kawaii!!!!!!!! Aishiteru Rukawa-kunnnnnnn!!!!!!! 

AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[And slamdunk never became the same again]

 () \/\/  /-\  |7_  | 

[owari]

~___^

so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely can't stand it? Let your emotions out! Please review!!! Arigato!!!

Ru- the promiscuous one who wants boys to look at her behind.

Ka- the overly-obsessed-with-Rukawa fan

Wa- the kibitzer

[ahahhahaha! the story's so lousyyy, isn't it? Well, that's it. Really. Thanks to all those who reviewed!]

it ended at looooong lasssttt!!!!!! Ehe ehe ehe.

{_=-wadohui-sama-=_}****


End file.
